Supernatural
by ShellyHale
Summary: In a different world, one where there was no Vampires and Werewolves, Leah Clearwater would have had her Happy Ending. She would have lived a completely different life, but no. She was apart of the supernatural, she was the only female wolf.


**Supernatural **

Leah Clearwater sat perfectly still on the damped grass of the Cullen's Garden. Her green eyes staring ahead of her, to the white mansion laying further on. It was something so majestic, so full of beauty and antiquity. Who would have thought that a 'family' of vampires lived inside?

Certainly not the ordinary people of Forks.

Only the supernatural knew.

With her dark hair blowing behind her, the wind touching her russet skin tenderly, Leah watched the house; like she was supposed to. She was the keeper, the guardian, the protector, the bodyguard,( And her personal favorite), the watchdog. In command of her Alpha, Leah had to guard the Cullen Mansion. Having to endure the painfully sweet smell that radiated off the house.

Her teeth clenched together, she felt lower than ever before. And there were things that Leah had done in her life-time to make her feel like filth, but this, _this _was a whole new level. She had to keep some of her dignity by staying in her human form, there was no chance in Hell she was going to watch-over the Cullen's in her wolf-form. Werewolves were meant to protect humans, with beating hearts and blood running in their veins. Not the shells of them. Werewolves and Vampires were naturally enemies, the way it was intended. They were suppose to rip the Vamps into shreds, and enjoy their victory as they watched their flesh burn. Not protecting them. Where was the pride in that?

But then again, here she was. Sitting on the lawn, ready to phase into her wolf-form when the time called.

"Leah?" Stiffly, Leah turned to the voice that had called her. "What are you doing in the rain?"

Leah swallowed down an insult, and gazed upwards. Trying hard not to scowl at the person in front of her. "Watching the house like you instructed, Alpha." She snapped. Well, you couldn't expect Leah to lose her ways, could you? Bitchy remarks is what she was all about. Not trying to ease the situation for the benefit of others. Where was the fun in that? "Or have you forgotten?"

Jacob Black sighed, dropping himself on the grass next to his Beta. "I told you to make _a_ round, Leah. _Not_ sit here until I came back. Besides, there is no more harm, or have you forgotten?" He frowned in returned.

Leah shrugged, but smirked to herself internally. She _knew_ the order. She knew it perfectly well; it was very simple. Run around the perimeter and check for abnormalities, then retreat to the Reservation. But seeing as Leah had nothing to do Friday night, she decided to twist the order around, and aggravate the Alpha. Even if it was at her own expense. " You _said_ watch-over them, Black. And that is what I was doing. " She hissed at him, leaning back with her palms. Clutching the grass. "And I _do_ know there isn't any danger, but your precious half-breed is in there, and I thought I would keep her safe, until your return."

Jacob grunted and copied Leah's action. Leaning right next to her, their arms barely touching. The heat of their body's burning from the closeness, but neither flinched. Temperature was something they no longer felt, only the heat of their own body is all they knew. "They aren't terrible people, Lee."

Leah let out a lurid snort. "Such a hypocrite, Black." She shook her head at him, clucking her tongue. "If I do recall, you tried countless of times to murder most of them. Not to mention, you made at least five death-threats to your ex-beloved's Vamp."

Jacob's dark eyes glared, blinking away a few rain-drops. "It's in the past, Leah. I've made a mistake on judging them, and although it _does_ go against my nature, I have to admit they are decent people."

"They _aren't_ people at all," Leah scoffed.

"Seth has no problem with them," Jacob retorted. Clearing it to her that at that exact moment Seth Clearwater, her younger brother, was inside of the Cullen Mansion playing with Nessie Cullen, the hybrid. "It shows you shouldn't judge people, Leah. We have no right."

"Forgive me Black, but it is a bit hard for me to take those words into consideration, when you hated them a few months back. But I do agree at a certain extent, Doctor Vamp is alright in my books. He is the most _human-like _leech I have met so far, along with Momma Vamp. The others…they aren't to my appeal." She said sincerely. "And as for Seth, mom dropped him on his head quite a lot of times. I personally think he's brain-damaged."

"You hate Nessie?" Jacob muttered, letting her words sink in.

Leah groaned, watching as a bright purple bolt flashed through the dark sky. Thunderstorm. It was brilliantly beautiful. Leah loved Thunderstorms. It gave a pop to her life whenever it did, to intensify her supernatural life. All that was needed was the full moon. Oh, if only she was lucky. " She's a child, Black. I cant hate a child."

"But you _do_…" He whispered, turning his head to face her.

Her green-eyes hardened as he looked into them. Leah wasn't ready to get into this, she never was. It was one thing to confess and tell, but it was an entirely different one to stumble across it. Just like Jacob Black had. What she held deeply inside, was meant to stay there. Only her and the mind-reading Bloodsucker knew what really went on. Only _they_ knew what Leah felt. No one else was suppose to know. She made sure no one did, but of course, Fate played it's cards right, and made her careless. Jacob had phased, and gotten a full blast of her emotions and thoughts.

Jacob Black now knew Leah was in love with him.

"Can I go home now, Alpha?" Her twisted plan, had once again, backfired on her. Instead of achieving the goal of infuriating and annoying Jacob, it was her who got smacked with it.

"She's your niece, you know?" Jacob said, ignoring her question.

Leah growled. "Don't." She snapped. "Don't go there, Black."

"She's family, Lee. You cant hate Nessie, nor Bella. They are a part of you, like it or not. Your mother married Bella's dad, and although she isn't human anymore, that still makes her apart of Charlie's life. She _is_ your half-sister."

"Care to draw me my family-tree, Black?" Leah replied angrily, frowning at him.

Ignoring her comment again, Jacob said: "You cant hate them forever, Leah. You are going to have to embrace it. The Cullen's are your family. Like it or not."

The thunder roared loudly in the heavens. "And what does that make _you_, Black? My _nephew_?" She snapped. "I expect Nessie and you will have a wonderful fairy-tale life."

Jacob sighed, "Leah, you know that-"

"That _what_?" Her voice was profound. "That another 'family' member stole what was rightfully mine?" She turned her entire body, coming face to face with him. "That this time, it wasn't my cousin, that it was my six-month old niece?"

"It wasn't suppose to happen, Leah." Jacob growled, flashing his teeth at her. "None of _this _was meant to happen, but it _did. _I cant change that. You know the legends. Once you imprint there is nothing left. Nessie was destined for me and….."

"And I am meant to watch from the shadows." She finished for him, knowing perfectly well that Jacob didn't have the heart to say the words. He was always trying to ease the pain of other's, and regrettably, he had lost the 'talk now, think later' trait she used to loath. "I'll never get my happy ending, will I?"

Feeling his heart ache, Jacob made his eyes penetrate hers. "I love you."

Her lip dared to tremble. "That isn't good enough."

"It's not." He agreed.

She gave him a nod. "You better be on your way, Jacob." She muttered to him, the rain falling harder. "I assume the little monster is getting tired of Seth, God knows I would."

Jacob stood from the soaked grass. "Will you stay?"

"Hell no," Leah gave a humorless laugh. "I've got to start my life. I cant be the watch-dog forever. I suppose I could finally accept Embry's offer. He isn't a bad looking guy." She said casually. Like the love of her life wasn't in front of her. Like her heart wasn't pounding with misery.

He glared at her. "He'll never love you as much as I do, Leah."

"Of course not." She smirked at him. "I have to wait until he imprints too."

"Well…." He cleared his throat, his palms into fists. "I promise to punch him when he starts thinking about your sex-life."

"Deal." Leah smiled at him. "Tell my 'niece' I said Goodnight."

"Goodbye Lee…." Jacob stalked away from her. His heart leading him to who he was meant for; to who he was destined. He walked, his head hung long in grief, to the Cullen Mansion, where he was bound to spend the rest of his life. Reneesme Cullen was awaiting.

After watching him walk away from her, Leah stood from the ground. Her sudden tears mixing with the rain falling from the Thunderstorm. Looking up to the sky in dismay, Leah noticed the Full Moon. Gleaming a bright pale against the dark hue of the skies. She felt her body tremble, shake with anger, and then her skin erupted. Igniting fire through her complete flesh. She had phased

She ran into the forest, her four legs coming in contact with the damped soil. And as she ran, passing the tress, she heard a faint Howl. One that didn't belong with her..

She ran as far as she could, as much as her wolf-from would let her. Because Leah Clearwater knew that in the Supernatural world she was fated to misery, always into heart-break. If it wasn't for the ancient legacy running through her veins, she would have had her happy ending. She would have settled for Jacob Black and all his glory; he would have been hers. He wouldn't have belonged to her niece, the half-breed.

But she was part of the supernatural. And so, she ran alone.

* * *

**Quick Oneshot. I've always wanted to do one about Leah, and I finally did! Yay me! Haha.**

**I've been rereading the books again, and I forgot how much I loved the Leah/Jacob ship! They are amazing! And I am beyond pissed that Meyer didnt give her a happy ending! How could she! Not that I did either, but she started it!**

**:D.**

**Review?  
**


End file.
